A computing system board carries many components, some of which are coupled by cables routed over the board. To provide proper airflow, prevent damage to the components, and to permit proper installation on the board, such cables typically are clamped to posts attached to the board. Posts can be threaded on to the board at various locations. However, such locations may not always be favorable to cable routing.